Forgetting
by ElexisElizabeth
Summary: She forgetting. Her memory is failing her. She's suffering and she's forgetting. And there's nothing worse than forgetting your own family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! You may know me as balletdancer.014 or something of that relation. I recently changed my username because I just wanted a fresh start. I'm trying to become a more mature writer and changing the username was a big step for me.**

 **Don't worry, even though Lab Rats has ended (frown face) I won't stop writing for the archive! If you go to my profile you'll see that I have loads and loads of story ideas that I just want to write down and publish!**

 **Also another thing, I had finally convinced my cousin (who is a little older than me) to get an account. She's not writing for Lab Rats but if you're interested in archives like The Avengers or any Marvel Superhero, she's definitely the writer for you! Her name's BrynleighChase and she doesn't have any stories out yet, (she just joined cut her some slack) but I know she had some great ideas for you guys to enjoy!**

 **So this is a one-shot. But I'm thinking that I'm going to need to write an epilogue. Review your ideas because right now I'm all out for this one!**

 **I hope you guys like this, I do it's one of my favorites. I'm kind of in love with it.**

 **So here's my newest one-shot and epilogue (?) Forgetting**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

 **Takes place right after the episode 'Taken'**

* * *

The soft breeze gently rustled the leaves around her as she sat perched on a sturdy tree branch and looked out at the mountainous view that surrounded the family's living quarters. She closed her eyes as the setting sun beat down gently on her face and warmed her slightly chilled cheeks and nose. As her lungs filled with air, she opened her eyes and smiled while she exhaled, feeling calmed and relaxed. Sitting up here, all alone in her tree for several hours helped her clear her mind from the events that had previously happened.

However, this time seemed different. It was like she couldn't _remember_ the events that had happened. Everything in her mind was starting to blur together. One memory chained to the next. There was no time between them.

She hadn't taken notice to the blurring memories at first, but then the longer she sat up on her branch. The longer she stared into the barren mountainous land, the more she forgot.

Within the first twenty minutes she couldn't remember the day she had just experienced. Then half an hour later she had forgotten an entire month.

Chunks of her memories were disappearing within her mind but she just couldn't figure out where they were going. She couldn't figure out _why_ they were going either.

At least she could still remember her name and her brothers' names and her step brother's name. She could remember the names of her guardians and where she lived and where she worked. She could remember the important things. But ask her what she had for breakfast that morning, she wouldn't be able to tell you.

There was one particular moment that stuck out in her mind, though. She wasn't sure how long ago it happened or where she was when it had occurred. She didn't know who she was with or what it meant but there is just a few seconds of memory that has yet to disappear from her.

 _She's in a dark room. Well, she doesn't know if it's actually supposed to be this dark or if she was just starting to forget the smaller details of the event. But either way she was standing in the center of a room._

 _There are voices, all of them familiar but she can't pick out which ones belong to whom. She also can't decipher what the voices are saying. Are they trying to talk to her? She didn't know. But then there is a laugh. An evil laugh that drowns out the other voices and causes her to whip her head around._

 _She notices her breathing starting to get heavier as the laugh gets closer and closer with each passing second._

 _Then everything stops as a gloved hand grabs her around the neck and throws her to the ground. She can no longer hear the voices that had been surrounding her, but instead all that her ears can pick up is the sound of a malicious chuckle._

 _Her breathing quickens once more as she feels the touch of a leather glove grab her neck again, this time it squeezes, blocking the oxygen from entering her lungs._

 _Her eyes close as a wave of pain overcomes her and a deep, forceful voice whispers the word, "Forget," in her ear._

The girl's eyes open in surprise as she notices her breathing quicken. She gently ran her fingers over the rough wooden texture of the tree's trunk before resting her head against it. The breeze blew her hair from her face while chilling her in the process. The light fabric of her black cardigan was doing little to protect her from the crisp autumn winds. She didn't mind, though.

The sun's rays crept through the holes in the leaves and the empty branches but didn't hit her directly on. She pulled her hands into the sleeves of the cardigan and snuggled up closer to the tree trunk, hoping to find some warmth.

The sounds of nature lulled her eyes to close and she started to drift into a light nap.

"Bree!"

She squeezed her eyes together and snuggled deeper into the trunk.

"Bree? Where are you?"

That voice. There was a voice just like that in her memory. Who did it belong to?

"Here she is."

That voice also sounded familiar. She still had yet to figure out who they belonged to.

"Where?"

"In the tree, where else?"

She straightened her posture and looked to where the sounds were coming from before spotting two boys, one rather tall and the other one shorter, both with brown hair and toned bodies walking towards her tree.

The girl's brown eyes squinted with confusion. These two boys, she has definitely seen them before. She knows them from somewhere.

"Bree, are you okay? You've been missing since we got back from the mission."

She looked down at them when they came to a stop a few feet away from her branch on her tree. A blank look etched her features and she blinked at them with a clueless look in her eyes. Her head began to tilt as she tried to figure out who these boys were and what they wanted.

"Mission?" Her voice. Was that really what it sounded like? It was the first thing she had said since…well since she could remember. Which wasn't much.

"Yeah, the mission. Krane had kidnapped Leo and Tasha to get to Davenport. When Davenport left to rescue them, Krane attacked us instead."

Krane? Leo? Tasha? Davenport? Who were these people?

She only shook her head at the two boys who were looking up at her. They exchanged worrisome looks between themselves before looking back at her.

"Don't you remember? Krane threw you across the room before he blasted your chip…" the smaller boy started to explain, but she could sense the realization hitting him while he trailed off.

Her brown eyes blinked at them before she shook her head again and turned her gaze back to the mountainous horizon. The sun had officially started setting and the deep reds and soft yellows reflected off the few leaves that still stuck on the branches.

She heard the two boys turn and run back into the large house that was up the hill from where she was sitting. Strange boys, they were.

A stronger, much colder breeze chilled her to the bones and she shivered. She made the decision that it was time for her to descend from her branch and head home. As soon as her feet hit the ground she stopped. Where was home? Did she even have a home?

Something about that large house lured to her so she decided that it was her best bet and she set off. Her hands curled deeper into the sleeves of her cardigan and she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso trying to block off the chilling winds of the night.

She could feel her nose and cheeks turn pink as she trekked up the hill with her head down. Her feet led her up the driveway and to a door. Her hand peaked out from the safety of her sleeve as she knocked a few times on the wooden door.

The doorknob started to open and a scrawny boy, who must have been a few years younger than her, opened it. He gave her a curious look as she smiled at him and blinked.

"Bree? What are you doing? The door was already open."

She only blinked at him, her face confused and baffled.

"Bree, are you okay?"

Bree? Why did he keep calling her Bree?

Several pairs of footsteps were heard from inside the house, which caught the attention of both herself and the small boy and they turned to the kitchen where two more boys, one with spiky hair and the other rather tall were arguing.

She couldn't hear what they were saying so she just shivered violently out in the cold and waited until the scrawny boy let her inside the house. Her hands crept back into the warmth of her cardigan sleeve and she ran her hands up and down her chilled arms for more comfort. Her teeth found her lip and she gnawed on it gently while waiting for the invitation.

"Bree, you can come in you know." The boy's voice caught her attention and she saw that all three boys were looking at her suspiciously. She blinked at them before pointing to herself as if to ask, 'who me?'

"Yes, you are Bree aren't you?"

Her gaze met with theirs as she shook her head and shrugged slightly. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

The three boys looked at each other with concern and confusion etched in their features. The girl stepped into the house and closed the door gently behind her before she stood awkwardly in front of it. She had to admit, it felt nice to be warm again.

"Why don't you sit down, do you want some hot chocolate?" The scrawny boy gestured to the couch and she made her way over to take a seat and nodded to answer his question. The boy whispered something to the other two before heading into the kitchen.

Her posture was perfect. A soft smile rested naturally on her face and her brown eyes grazed over every surface before her. She heard shuffling and the couch cushion beside her sunk slightly. She turned her head to the left and saw the two boys sitting next to her, eyeing her warily. As if she might explode.

She didn't say anything to them, but she felt like she should. There just weren't any words she could think of at the moment to say to two boys that look and sound so familiar but you just can't figure out who they are. Her hands sat delicately in her lap as she played with her fingers and bit her lip. Her ears picked up on the whispers that the two boys were interchanging with each other but she didn't care enough about the conversation to want to eavesdrop anymore than she already had.

The small boy walked over to her a few minutes later with a large mug full of steaming liquid in his hand. He handed it to her with a smile and a warning of, 'watch out, it's hot!'

She gave him a grateful smile in return and nodded in understanding before she set the mug down gently on her lap, letting it warm her hands and legs before she dared to take a sip.

The smell of the chocolate filled her nose and she inhaled the scent further. She was well aware of the stares she was receiving from the boys who were still sitting with her on the couch. Her hands brought the mug of cocoa to her lips and she took a sip. The warm liquid instantly defrosted her inside organs and she licked the top of her lips gently with her tongue. A soft smile still rested on her face as she took another small sip and set the mug back down on her lap.

A new sound entered the room as a man with jet-black hair locked gazes with the group of kids on his couch. A confused yet playful look covered his face as he walked gingerly into the kitchen. A smirk evident on his mouth.

"Wow, this is the longest you guys have gone without fighting. Everything okay?"

Her eyebrow cocked as he said that. Had she been around these boys before? Was she supposed to know them?

"Um, Mr. Davenport, we've gotta talk." The spiky-haired boy stood up urgently and led the other two boys into the kitchen. The group stepped into the hallway where her ears couldn't pick up on the conversation that was going on. Until a loud, 'What!' was heard from behind the wall. Her body shook with shock and her heart-rate sped up with fear.

There was a vigorous 'Shh!' heard from the others before they were absolutely silent besides a few harshly whispered sounds.

A few minutes later, the group of boys reappeared. The younger boys went back to their place on the couch beside her and the man turned a corner after walking through the kitchen. Her eyes followed him with curiosity and wonder before he disappeared from her sight. She blinked and looked back down at her hot chocolate, which wasn't steaming that much anymore.

The mug went up to her lips and she took another sip.

It was silent between them once again and the girl was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't the right place to go to. She set the mug on the glass table in front of her and took a deep breath. Her fingers pulled at her cardigan sleeve as she grew bored of sitting on the couch.

She actually debated going back outside and up into her tree. Then a strong gust of wind whistled through the house and she thought better of it. It's gotta be freezing out there by now!

The man appeared from behind the kitchen with some sort of contraption in his hands. He walked over to the couch and sat directly next to her. She stared at his familiar features before returning the small smile he had given her as he sat down.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Davenport." She blinked at him with a confused look on her face. "Who are you?"

Her eyes were clouded with confusion before they stared at him with a blank look. A look that said, 'I don't know.'

"Do you know your name?" Mr. Davenport asked her. He was calm, but seemed to be stressed beyond belief.

She shook her gently. Her chocolate locks bounced against her shoulders.

"Do you know anything about yourself?"

She blinked once again and tried to dig into her brain for any sort of information that might help her remember who she was. Unfortunately there was nothing. It was all just a big black hole. She shook her head again, her gaze dropped to her hands in shame.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She closed her eyes, the memory of the hand was still etched into her brain. Her hand reached to the back of her neck, the main source of the wave of pain.

Her lips began to part and her eyes glazed over with realization.

Her fingers grazed over a small lump in her neck before she took a deep breath and quietly whispered, "Forget."

* * *

 **What did you think? Personally, I think some parts of it are pretty rushed but if I took my time and really planned it out it would have been way long and way boring. Trust me.  
**

 **Please review if you want me to write an epilogue to this. I really think it needs one to be honest, but I just want to be sure that I'm not the only one who thinks this.**

 **Also check out BrynleighChase in the Avengers or Marvel Archive, again she's new so no stories yet but soon I hope!**

 **Yeah. Okay, check out my profile for the others story ideas.**

 **Oh and a lot of my stories don't have a title so if you see Title-TBD and you think you have a good one, review or PM me, which ever works! Thanks!**

 **~Elexis**


	2. Epilogue

**Um...**

 **Hello.**

 **I know...I know it's been a whole _year_ since I've done _anything_ and I don't really have a good excuse except that school and dance and cheer and everything have been throwing me through this loop of a never ending cycle of craziness.**

 **I know a lot of you have asked for an epilogue to this and I made you suffer a very long time until I finally got around to finishing it and updating.**

 **So, I don't like to keep you waiting especially since I already made you wait as long as I did.**

 **And here you go**

 **Forgetting- Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

A group of scientists stood in a semi-circle surrounding a specific monitor. The image of a teenage girl with long dark brown hair had been the focus of their concern for a little over two months now. They had turned the volume all the way down on the monitor, seeing as the poor girl never stopped screaming. Her mouth was always open, face contorted in pain and misery.

The straight jacked that contained her arms was being pushed to the absolute maximum. She was screaming, crying, trying to break free from the prison _they_ had put her in just a few weeks after her…accident.

The teenage girl eventually sat down in her completely white room with a defeated sigh. Tears still ran freely down her face, but she dared not speak, she didn't want to know what her voice sounded like after that episode.

They weren't usually too bad, her episodes. Sometimes she would scream for only a few minutes, tears wouldn't even break the surface of her eyes. Those episodes usually happened after a dream occurred, a dream with one of her family members in it. She would be fine afterwards, though, and sleep the rest of the night without a disturbance.

However, other times they would be much worse. Her memory would play tricks on her, sending her visions or hallucinations of her family members that had brought her into this…this _prison_. They would stand before her, not saying anything except for her name.

Because that is the only thing she can remember them ever saying to her.

" _Bree."_ The first time, she could handle it. She knew it to be a hallucination; it was nothing she couldn't handle. A taller, older boy stood next to one who was slightly shorter but was still probably taller than her. Another boy stood on the tall boy's other side; he was skinny with a dark complexion.

She didn't know their names - she never cared enough to ask - because as soon as she saw them standing there she screamed. Screamed at them for betraying her, for hurting her. She screamed at them for giving her up. They had just stood there in silence as they watched the young girl struggle against the confines of three government agents who had been called in to take her away. Called in by her own family that she thought loved her and would do anything for her.

So maybe Bree didn't remember much, in all actuality she didn't remember things at all. Her long term memory had been shot long before the government agents came to take her away and she assumed that was why they came. Her short term memory could hold on for much longer than it had been able too, she could now remember up to weeks at a time. Sometimes, if she tried, she could store things from her short term memory into her long term memory and never forget.

Which is why she remembered _that day_ so distinctly.

" _Bree?" A knock at her door made the girl sit up in her bed. She had been here for a while now, the nice boys had filled her in on what she had forgotten. They were her family, apparently, and she was more than welcome to stay with them._

 _It had been her creator's mission to figure out a way to reverse the memory-wipe Krane had inflicted upon her that night a few weeks ago._

 _She still had trouble remembering things. Their names, for one thing, seemed to be difficult for her to keep straight. And it killed her when she saw the disappointment in their eyes when they would correct her on who they were. Understandably so, she was their sister for God's sake…and she forgot them._

 _The door opened slightly to reveal the boy with the dark complexion, her step-brother she had learned to recognize him by. Lonny? Luke?_

" _Bree? It's Leo."_

 _Leo._

" _Can you come out here for a minute, there's something we'd like to talk with you about?" His voice didn't seem to be filled with his usual calmness as he opened the door wider, gesturing for her to walk out with him._

 _Bree blinked at him before standing from her bed and walking past him out into the hallway. She heard a few voices that she didn't recognize, which might not have been weird for the Bree of two weeks ago, but this Bree…this almost back to normal Bree…she knew those voices were different. She knew they weren't of her family members._

 _She stopped in her tracks right by the dining room table when she noticed four men in suits and sunglasses standing around with her family members, seemingly having a conversation._

" _Bree, honey, we need to talk." It was Leo's mom who had said those words from her spot on the couch. Her step-mom she knew her as. What was her name, again?_

" _Tasha's right, there's some things we need to discuss."_

 _Tasha._

" _Discuss?" She spoke, her voice somewhat raspy, probably from lack of use. Her eyes focused on her two brothers, Adam and Chase she was pretty sure they were called._

 _Adam nodded, he looked to Chase who started to advance towards her. "Yeah, Bree. We think you should get evaluated."_

" _Evaluated?" She spat, taking a step away from Chase, she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Her brown eyes scanning the room._

" _Yes. Bree, we think your memory problem expands more beyond the initial damage from your chip," her creator explained as he stepped beside Chase. Bree took a step to her right, suddenly feeling a compressed in her chest and lungs. Her breathing depended, her throat started to tighten._

" _You think that…that I'm…_ crazy _?" She spat the last word with such disgust that the two men backed away towards the couch, leaving her with her space. Her breathing deepened, she took a step to head back down the hallway when one of the government agents walked towards her._

" _Bree Davenport, you're to come with us."_

 _Bree shook her head. She tried to desperately swallow the fear and to calm her breathing but as the other agents suddenly advanced towards her, she couldn't keep the sob in her throat anymore. The girl turned on her heel and dashed down the hall, her super speed not as fast as she could usually go, but still impressive enough._

 _The door to her room closed with a slam and an evident locking sound made it clear that she didn't want to leave anytime soon._

 _The girl sobbed uncontrollably as she stepped into her closet and curled herself into a ball. Tears continued to stream down her face and the tight space she was in obviously wasn't helping the panic attack she was having._

 _She heard the door burst open under the pressure of one of the agent's kicks, and Bree made herself choke back more sobs and cries to keep silent. The tears still rolled down her face, her body was shaking with anxiety and she knew she wouldn't be in here for long._

 _When the closet door was thrown open, Bree let out a screech as an agent's hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the closet. She fell to the floor, her cries and sobs louder now. One of the agents stood behind her and wrapped his arms around hers. She tried to shimmy her way out, she tried to slam her head against his but he was too tall and all she managed to hit was his chest._

 _Her legs were kicking at hundreds of miles per hour and it took two agents to control her flailing limbs. They locked her legs together with their unfairly strong arms before they led her down the hall._

 _Bree let out chilling screams that made her throat hurt as they stepped closer and closer to the front door where she knew she would be taken away forever. She could just barely make out her family's figures through her tear-blurred vision as another heart breaking scream escaped from her throat._

 _She didn't know if her family watched her get shoved into the back of a van. She didn't know if they continued to hear her cries of protest once they started to drive away. She didn't know if she'd ever see them again._

Thinking about that day made her blood boil. There were so many questions she had wanted answered, but she didn't want to ask. She wasn't sure she even cared enough to know. If anything, Bree only wanted her freedom. But she knew she wasn't going to get it.

The door to her cell swung open and a familiar scientist walked in with a clipboard and an uneasy smile. These doctors were afraid of her, they always have been, but Bree hadn't ever done anything to deserve their fear…maybe she liked knowing she made people uncomfortable?

"Miss Davenport?"

Bree glared at the scientist when he used that name. The doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably and swallowed, "You have visitors."

Visitors? She never got visitors. Who would want to visit her now anyway? The only people she can remember being close to was her… _family_. If you could even call them that.

Two guards appeared and helped her to her feet. One guard walked behind her and one led the way to a room with a singular chair in it. The chair stood to face a pane of glass that probably would allow her to see through to another room. Only a few lights illuminated her side of the room. The guards didn't take off her straight jacket as she sat, clearly uncomfortably, in the wooden chair. She watched as they turned and left her alone, pulling the heavy steel door shut with a loud bang.

Bree assumed it was one-way glass. She couldn't see the people on the other side, but they could see her. She sat patiently and waited to see her visitors. Her hair must have been a mess, and her face was definitely still tear-stained and blotchy from her earlier episode. She ran her tongue over her dried lips and gazed about the room around her.

Eventually the glass before her lit up and the shared room around her lit up, revealing five familiar figures sitting uncomfortably around each other.

"Miss Davenport," an intercom caught her attention, she rolled her eyes. "Your family is here to see you."

Bree sighed and stared at them. She wiggled her fingers subconsciously and tilted her head to the side, examining the figures before her.

She remembered each of them, her memory was definitely getting better, but she knew that wouldn't be enough for the doctors to release her back to them anyway. Besides, Bree wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to go back with those backstabbing, pain inducing…

"Hi Bree."

It was Mr. Davenport who spoke first. He looked older than when she had last seen him. It finally occurred to her that maybe this arrangement wasn't only hard on her. "How are you?"

Bree didn't answer; she stared blankly at them like she did when the doctors asked her that question. She was in a straight jacket, how did they think she was doing? Her voice couldn't have been that comforting to them, either. Assuming she still had one.

"The doctors told us about your episodes," Leo explained. She swallowed and mentally glared at the doctor she last remembered seeing. What was it with people these days and betraying others? "We want to make sure you're okay."

The teenage girl only rolled her eyes at the comment. If they had wanted to make sure she was okay, they wouldn't have put her in this nuthouse in the first place. Bree kept her gaze on Leo and Mr. Davenport, Tasha was sitting between them, obviously uncomfortable. Adam and Chase were in front of them, their gazes not trained on her.

"Please, Bree. We know you're angry…"

"Angry," she whispered. Her voice surprised her. Although it was weak and cracking, it still managed to work. After all these years. Maybe…after all these years… _she_ could still work too.

Mr. Davenport stopped his explanation for a second, expecting Bree to continue, but when she didn't he cleared his throat and added, "But we hope that you can forgive us. We need you to understand that we only did this for you because we knew you needed help. Help that we wouldn't have been able to provide."

"Understand?" she spat. Her hands made fists behind her back and she started to lean forward as much as she could without falling off her chair. "You betrayed me. I thought I could trust you. You were the only people I could count on…and you…you sent me away. To this…this _nightmare_." Her voice got stronger as she talked, but it was still raspy, evidence that her episodes haunted her way more often than they thought.

"Bree, please just listen," Leo pleaded, he had started to take a step closer to the glass, but Bree wouldn't let them get any closer to her than they already were. She jumped from her chair, knocking it to the ground and rammed her back against the furthest wall, her breathing heavy.

"I don't want to listen to _you_ ," she snarled. "The last time I listened to you I got taken away. I will not _ever_ trust any of you again!" Her voice started to crack again, tears filled her eyes as she slid down the wall and curled herself into a ball as best she could.

"Bree, Bree…we're sorry," Leo tried again. His hands were pressed against the glass, but Bree didn't even look at him.

"Leo." Chase's voice reached her ears, Bree's heart stopped. He sounded broken. He sounded lost. He sounded like her. His voice was raspy too, did he get nightmares? "Enough."

"But Chase," her step-brother protested, she could hear his desperation in his voice. She knew he just wanted her forgiveness, so there could be hope of them being a happy family again.

"No, Chase is right, Leo. You're not going to get her forgiveness right away. Give her some time." Adam's voice sounded just as bad as Chase's. Bree was thankful for her brothers, she really was and _if_ she did decide to forgive her family, it would be for them.

Bree kicked her foot against the heavy metal door where she knew the guards stood waiting. The door opened, and the guard stepped in, he turned Bree's microphone off so the family couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I want to talk with them, with Adam and Chase," she muttered, a single tear escaping her eye. "Alone," she clarified.

The guard sighed and nodded before turning away and slamming the heavy door shut in her face. She kept her head down, eyes trained on the floor as another guard stepped into their room and ushered the rest of her family out. When the same guard as before walked in and turned her microphone back on, she nodded.

"There's twenty minutes left in the visit, make it count," the guard ordered, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bree let out a sigh and she turned back to the chair where she had intended to sit on, until she realized it laid useless on its side and there was no way she'd be able to stable it again.

"I should've asked the guard to fix the chair," she muttered before leaning back against the back wall.

Her brothers chuckled slightly, and Bree figured it must have been the first time in a long time that they did. It was a good way to break the awkwardness, but Bree knew her brothers. She might not remember everything about them, but she knew how they worked. They'd never say anything sentimental towards each other with the rest of the family in the room. That's how it always had been.

"We're so sorry, Bree," Adam said, standing from his chair and walking towards the glass. "It wasn't our idea to do this to you."

Chase shook his head in agreement, "It was Davenport's. He didn't think we'd be able to fix you enough for you to go back to normal. Adam and I fought him for weeks on the matter, but he wouldn't budge. We're so sorry."

Bree nodded, she had always wondered if her brothers had had anything to do with the arrangement. A part of her wanted to believe that they would protect her at all costs, even if she wasn't the same Bree they had grown up with. However, another part of her had managed to convince her mind that her family was evil and had been out to get her the minute they realized she wasn't the same. It felt nice to know that she could at least still count on her brothers.

"I wanted to believe that neither of you had a say in what happened. That it wasn't your idea to through me into this nuthouse. It's nice to know that there was always someone in the family who believed in me." Bree pushed herself off the wall and took a step forward. Her brothers stayed where they were, letting her come to them.

"But, seriously. Bree, how are you? Are you okay?" Adam didn't sound as desperate as Leo had. He sounded calming, caring, and easygoing. Bree needed easygoing.

She nodded again, shrugging. "Um, it was hard at first. I had nightmares a lot, and my episodes were more constant. Now I'm down to only one a day, the nightmares don't bother me as much as they used to. I missed you. I think, subconsciously I always missed you. But I never let myself admit it, because you guys were the ones to put me in here and I was supposed to be mad at you. I don't think I ever really was though, I was never really mad at either of you anyway, or Leo."

"We missed you too, Bree. Every day. Every second of every day. No one wanted to admit it, but when you…left…the family sort of fell apart. We weren't the same without you. Even if _you_ weren't the same. We still needed you. We still _need_ you, Bree." Chase stepped forward and this time, Bree didn't flinch away. She stood where she was, tears forming in their eyes as they all longed for one of their sibling hugs.

Adam nodded and stood next to Chase, "Yeah. I think both of us still have nightmares of the day you were taken. They're probably not as bad as what you experience, but it's enough for us to not want to sleep. Chase and I, we both agreed that Davenport made the wrong call on this. We want you back with us, Bree. We want our team back. We need you," Adam pressed his hand against the glass like Leo had done, but he was threatening about it. The two of them had stayed calm, they hadn't forced her forgiveness, they hadn't made her say anything she didn't want to.

It was like a weight had lifted off of Bree's chest when she heard them say these words. Adam and Chase were still just a loyal to her as they had always been, and she could still depend on them for any and everything.

The guard's knock on her door signaled the end of the visit and Bree cleared her throat, she had to say what she wanted to say and fast. "Will you guys come back and visit? You won't leave me alone in this hellhole?"

Chase and Adam nodded, they were standing side by side and Bree stood before them, right up against the glass. Closer to her freedom and happiness than she had been since she was admitted to this place.

"Of course, Bree. We'll come every week if you want." Adam patted Chase on the shoulder, a brotherly action that the two needed. It was evident the family had been pulled apart from her being taken from them, but Bree hadn't realized just how bad it had been. How only a short visit together could mend their sibling bond back to being as strong as it was before. Before she forgot.

"Yeah, we'll be here whenever you need us." Chase nodded and Bree sighed. She wasn't alone anymore. The doubts she had about her brothers' intentions had haunted her since she was thrown into the asylum. It was like a breath of fresh air when they told her they'd always be there for her. All thoughts of doubting their loyalty and love vanished from her mind.

Bree nodded too, and bit her lip like she did when she was thinking. Chase and Adam smiled at each other when they saw her do that, the old Bree was returning to them. They could feel it.

The door swung open and the two guards stepped in. "Miss Davenport, your visit is over. Time to return to your cell." Bree took a shaky breath at the thought of returning to the white walled torture chamber she had been locked in for the past few months. But with a look back to her brothers, she couldn't help but give them the tiniest smile.

That tiny smile gave Adam and Chase all the hope they needed to believe their sister was going to be okay.

"See you later?" she questioned, stepping backwards toward the guards. Her body still facing them and her eyes pleading, face desperate.

The brothers nodded, smiles on their faces and hope in their eyes. "We promise," they said together. Bree held back a small chuckle and she ran her tongue over her lips again, nodding.

"Next week?" she asked again. The guard grabbed her elbow, but didn't forcefully pull her out the door like they had done earlier. Bree smiled at her brothers' confirming words and sighed contently.

She gave them another tiny smile as the guards pulled her from the room. When the heavy door slammed shut behind them, Bree couldn't keep the small smile from fading from her lips.

That night, when Bree slept, she didn't have any nightmares.

Chase and Adam exchanged sad glances with each other as they watched the guards escort their sister away.

"We're definitely coming back next week," Adam told Chase as he headed to open the door to their room. It wasn't the same heavy metal material Bree's had been made out of so it was easier to open and closed with a less loud bang.

"Absolutely," Chase agreed. When the two boys stepped into the hall, they saw the three remaining family members sitting in plastic chairs. Leo jumped up as soon as they opened the door, questions shooting from his mouth.

"What happened? Is she okay? What did she say?"

Chase and Adam looked at each other, debating whether or not they should tell the rest of the family what Bree told them. It didn't feel right, betraying her like that.

"I think, we should come back more often. It's going to take Bree awhile to trust us again and if we show her that she's not alone, it'll help," Chase explained, leading the family through the front door exit. They stopped at the car, none of the family members rushing to open their doors to get in.

"Yeah. Bree, she's…changed. But there were hints of the old Bree too, we just have to let her know that we'll always be there for her and she'll come around," Adam added. Chase had been rather impressed with the way Adam had handled the visit. To be honest, Chase was impressed with himself as well. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was glad Bree hadn't shut them out like she had Leo, Tasha, and Davenport. They still had the same sibling bond that Chase had been so accustomed to that it would have broken his heart even more if Bree hadn't wanted to talk to any of them.

The three remaining family members nodded their heads in understanding before they got into the car. The drive back to the mansion was silent for the most part, everyone lost in their own train of thought, until Chase couldn't keep quiet anymore and spoke up.

"Mr. Davenport, I think you were right about Bree's problem not being because of her chip," the boy admitted. He had always assumed that Davenport was right about that, he just never wanted to admit it out loud. His sister wasn't crazy, and up until the visit, Chase had been arguing with himself over whether or not she was. With her actions in the beginning of the visit, he had suspected that she was, but when it was just the three of them, he knew that she wasn't. She was scared, not crazy.

"Glad to see you finally understand why I did what I did, Chase."

Even after Bree had been taken, Chase and Adam had fought with Davenport tooth and nail about whether or not the decision had been just. The family had been torn apart because of it, Chase and Adam refused to accept anything Davenport told them to do. They didn't even bother going on missions anymore since it would just result in a giant argument that would always go back to Bree's admittance into the asylum.

Chase shook his head, "No, I said I think your theory of her problem not being directly involved with her chip was correct. I still don't agree with the way you handled her situation."

"Chase, I had no choice. She needed more help…"

"She's scared, Davenport! What she needed was family! Not to be thrown into the loony-bin and left to believe her family betrayed her!" Chase counter-argued. He could see Tasha shake her head, this had been the argument they had been having for the past few months, but he and Adam just couldn't seem to let it go.

And why should they? This was their _sister_ they were talking about.

"Alright, so maybe I didn't do the right thing. But how were we going to help her?"

"By loving her, and letting her know that her family was always going to be there for her no matter what," Adam calmly argued. It wasn't often that he got involved with the arguments between Chase and Davenport, sometimes they used too many big words and he couldn't keep up with what they said.

The rest of the car ride was silent after that.

Adam and Chase headed down to the lab without as much as a 'good night' to the other family members; despite the fact it was only seven-thirty. But this was how it was now, until Bree came back, Chase and Adam would stay isolated from the family (minus Leo who had remained neutral in the entire debate) in the lab.

The two brothers didn't say anything as they stepped into their capsules and changed into their pajamas.

"You think they'll ever let her go?" Adam asked as he sat on the cyber desk. Chase plopped in Leo's Mission Specialist desk chair with a sigh.

"I don't know, Adam. She's been having hallucinations and episodes, apparently. That's not a sign of someone with a healthy mind," Chase explained. He put his elbows on the desk and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"And we could have prevented that from happening if we kept her here?" Adam asked.

Chase merely shrugged. "Maybe. The doctors say she has nightmares about the day those agents came and took her. And the hallucinations she has are of me and you and Leo. I can't help but figure that if we had kept her here, she'd be…happier."

Adam nodded. It made sense to him. Being with his family always made him happier. And with the evidence of today's visit, it obviously made Bree happier too. It must be torture for her, the last memory she has of them (before today, that is) is of when they stood by and watched as she was dragged away and put into an asylum. Adam had always felt guilty about that, and he knew Chase did, too.

"Well, at least we know that she's happy when we go visit," Adam offered. He hated when Chase blamed himself for what happened to Bree. Davenport would never see it their way, no matter how hard they tried or how solid their argument against him was. He was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

That at least got a smile from his brother and a nod. "Yeah, she seemed almost like her normal self today, didn't she?"

Adam couldn't help but let out a small laugh and a huge smile. "Just like old times."

The two brothers sat in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Chase was the first to stand up and head towards his capsule.

"It's getting late and it's been a long day."

Adam nodded and hopped from the cyber desk. "Yeah, I'm tired too."

When the two were settled in their capsules, side-by-side, Chase spoke up, "I think tomorrow we should plan when we're going back to see her."

"Great, can't wait."

Adam and Chase didn't say anything more. The lights of the lab turned off after a few minutes and the whirling sounds their capsules made was the only sound they heard.

That night, when they slept, they didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

 **Wow, okay that was really really long.  
**

 **And I hope that sort of kind of makes up for the fact that I've be MIA for a long time.**

 **I'm so so sorry about that too, by the way. I just kept wondering if I wanted to continue writing stories or not and I just couldn't decide how high on my priority list this was, but I finally had a day off and figured 'what the hell, I'll write this'.**

 **It has been on my mind for a few weeks and I just wanted to get it out on paper...FINALLY.**

 **So, there it is. Forgetting-Epilogue.**

 **Let me know if I should continue to write, and if there's a specific archive I should check out and write for please let me know, I'm running out of Lab Rats stuff, especially since the series ended.**

 **And, one last time, my friends, I sign my name off on another completed story. Hopefully it isn't the last, but I really need input before I start writing again.**

 **Toodles :)**

 **~Elexis**


End file.
